


The History They Shared

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Immortality Comes At a Price and We Pay For It With Crime [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Character Study, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until centuries later that they realised Gavin and Ryan had actually met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History They Shared

**Author's Note:**

> told you I might do more.  
> this makes a lot more sense if you've read the other two parts of the series...

It wasn't until centuries later that they realised Gavin and Ryan had actually met before. 

The way Gavin tells it, Ryan was a creepy bastard even back then and believe it or not he was _worse_. 

The way Ryan tells it, he had to force Gavin to take his advice and even then he barely made it. 

Both versions aren't the _whole_ truth (memory has a way of taking on a bias), but either version will coax laughter out of the crew if they're drunk enough. 

The way it actually happened was Ryan saw Gavin in a crowd when they were burning three women for the supposed crime of witchcraft. They both had different names back then, and if they saw themselves they would have been unrecognisable as Gavin Free and Ryan 'Vagabond' Haywood. 

The way it happened was, Ryan found Gavin and stood beside him in the crowd. When the fires had been lit and the women's screams filled the air, Ryan leaned close and said a few simple words to Gavin. 

"Don't look so afraid, they only burn the women." 

Gavin startled and turned to look at the stranger, who only gave him a knowing look. 

"This is not a good time for people like us. Leave while you can before they find out." Ryan warned, leaving the crowd. People moved around him and Gavin struggled to keep up. 

By this time, Gavin was nearly 300 years old and he's had dozens of lives in as many towns. By this time Ryan may as well have been ageless.

Gavin caught up with Ryan far away from the crowd, in a silent field where they could talk. 

"Who are you?" Gavin had asked.

"The same as you."

"There's no one the same as me."

"If you don't believe me, why don't you kill me and find out." Ryan challenged. Gavin knew he couldn't do that. It would take a few more centuries until he became numb to death and even more until he would be able to deal death without a hollow pit in his stomach. 

"How did you know about me?" Gavin asked, deciding on a whim to trust this man. 

"You were the only one who looked sorry for those women." Ryan said simply. "You should hide. Until the fear of the unknown passes." 

"Is that what you do?" Gavin asked. 

"That's what I've been doing for centuries." 

 

Centuries later, when the fear of witchcraft was long-since dead and replaced with the fear of other humans, Gavin and Ryan met again. 

This time they met with another soul who was still hundreds of years younger than either of them, but he carried himself as if _he_ was the oldest and wisest immortal. 

Weeks later, when Gavin was drunk along with all of the crew save Ray and Ryan, Gavin remembered the encounter and told the story to an equally drunk Michael and Lindsay. 

He told them about the witch trials and Ryan's ears perked up. Gavin told of a man who 'scared the crap' out of Gavin and told him to run away. 

"Weren't you alive back then, Ryan?" Ray asked quietly, glad that he wasn't the only one not drinking. Ryan rarely talked specifics of his many lives, but he nodded serenely. 

"Was that you?" Ray asked further, looking at Gavin talking animatedly.

Ryan nodded once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, but I really like the idea of GTA!Gavin absolutely being 100% against murder for a lot of his life, until he kind of becomes numb to death in a way and finds a certain kind of enjoyment from it, so I tried to add a touch of that into this.  
> mainly I just wanted Ryan and Gavin to meet _waaaaaaayy_ before any of the other Fake AH Crew members were even born and to not realise until they're all back together so yeah...


End file.
